


Gigolas week drabbles

by ThatOneGirlBehindYou



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gigolas - Freeform, Gigolas Week, M/M, days 1-5 only because i got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGirlBehindYou/pseuds/ThatOneGirlBehindYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Times

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are also on Tumblr in my blog (that-one-girl-behind-you) or under the tag "vit writes".

Day 1 - First times

Their whole relationship is a conglomeration of first times, now that he thinks about it.

When he does think about it, thogh, the first of the firsts that comes to his mind is old and foreign, and it feels weird to remember a time when he was not himself as much as Legoas was not yet his Elf.

"Do you really mourn for the wizard?" Lorien´s eerily illuminated night paints everything blue, and even now Gimli still can´t decide if Legolas´ eyes were actually red or it was just a trick of the light, because Elves don´t cry, but then again Legolas has never been your typical pointy eared treeshagger.

Legolas looks up at him for barely a second before his eyes return their focus to whatever they see in the hypnotizing shadows of the forest.

"I mourn, for Mithrandir was a friend and his death is a loss for all of us." He sounds colder than usual, and his long fingers are tightly fisted in his robe over his knees.

"Don´t I know that, laddie." Gimli studies the other´s form a bit more. "It´s just that I´ve never thought of Elves as the mourning type."

Silence settles between them for a long moment.

"We touch thousands of lives, Master Dwarf." Legolas speaks again, and his voice is more tired than angry. "And let me assure you, we feel strongly about each and every one of them. That´s why we must leave, in the end."

"May I sit with you, Legolas?" Gimli asks, and his request surprises him as much as it does the Elf, who turns to aim him with a suspicious glance.

"Aren´t you better with the rest of the Fellowship, Master Dwarf?" He asks.

"I thought I was, but I´m here, am I not?" Gimly answers at last and averts his eyes, but in the end he´s still a Dwarf and there´s not much he can find in the twirling patterns of branch and leaf, and when he looks back Legolas´ eyes are still on him, and they remain for what feels like too much time before drifting towards the forest again.

"Sit then, Gimli."

Gimli does, and that´s his first of first times,that night the Elf stopped being a cold ivory statue and became flesh and soul before his eyes.


	2. Helm´s Deep

Day 2 - Helm´s Deep

"Never thought I’d die fighting side by side with an Elf." Gimli says, and Legolas bites down a smile because he´s never thought about dying at all, but if Death is to come to him, to take him away before he can look upon his father´s face once again, then this is how he wants it to happen.

"What about side by side with a friend?" And he says as much.

Gimli´s eyes search his face and this time he lets his smile out, lets it do the explaining for him, because as glorious as it might sound in songs, a battlefield is no place for a heartfelt confession.

"Aye, I could do that." Gimli smiles then and as he looks back ahead Legolas feels as though he could conquer the whole army by himself.

It is only natural that things go wrong right from the beginning.

-

"Are you still unwell, laddie?" Gimli´s voice reaches him from across the room, and Legolas twists in his bed once more, this time to face him.

"Now that the battle fever has left me I realize how high the stakes turned. I truly thought you lost, my friend." He confesses. "I would not do that again for all the stars in the sky."

He hears Gimli´s low chuckle and the heavy thudding of his feet as he nears him.

"Is that so?" He sits on the edge of Legolas´ bed and runs a calloused hand down his hair. "I would repeat it a thousand times if that meant I get to see your face lightening up when I find you again."

Legolas slaps his hand away, but smiles despite himself.

"Go to sleep, you stoneheaded Dwarf."

"Oh, but my bed is now too far away..."

"I wonder what can we do to fix that, my friend?" Legolas rolls his eyes as he moves further into the mattress, but his smugness only lasts until he can drape his arm over a wide shoulder and bury his face in Gimli´s coarse red hair. "Thank you for coming back to me, Gimli."

A warm, heavy hand lands over his own.

"I couldn´t leave you waiting, laddie."


	3. Glittering Caves / Fangorn

Day 3 - Glittering Caves / Fangorn

"I must admit I was wrong, my friend." Legolas stretches next to him, and Gimli snorts. "These Caverns hold indeed more potential than the Forest did, though they are a bit cold."

"They would not be cold at all if you acted like a sensible creature and covered yourself, instead of disrespecting this wonder." Gimli mock chastises him, but runs a hand down the length of Legolas´ naked back in a way that invalidates his request. "It would´ve been very scandalous, taking such liberties in the Ents´ kingdom. I doubt even you would´ve been forgiven."

"Such hypocrisy, then, for they sing of their lost loved ones at every chance they´ve got. One would think they would be more allowing of acts of love." The Elf twists to look at him and the Caves´ glittering light dances across his pale skin in a way that makes Gimli want to dedicate the rest of his life into making something that can compare to his beauty, or perhaps just lean down and trace the patterns with his tongue. He´s about to suggest the second when Legolas speaks again.

"You are beautiful, Gimli."

Gimli smiles, pleased. He knows he´s attractive, but somehow hearing it coming out of his Elf´s lips makes it all the more real.

"Am I?"

"I am ignorant to the wonders of this Caverns, but if they are beautiful to your people as you are to me right now, then you have truly found a treasure, my friend." And he stretches up to claim his lips in a kiss. "Now be insensible with me, at least for a while longer."

And Gimli finds it all too easy to pull his robe over his head again.


	4. Meeting the Family

Day 4 - Meeting the Family

To say it went wrong would be an understatement, and after all´s been said and done, the only bright side they find is that they´re both alive and that they haven´t started a new war.

Of course Thranduil would be the hardest, Gimli thinks.

He´s standing outside the throne room´s closed doors, and he can hear the very un-kingly and un-princely screaming as clear as if he was still inside.

"My, they hadn´t fought like this in quite a while." A guard whistles next to him. She´s the only one that has dared speak to him since he walked in with Legolas. He likes her instantly.

"I´m afraid Legolas has crossed a few more lines than normal this time." He laughs under his breath.

"The prince? Who would´ve thought that? Always one to abide by the rules, he is." An Elf that´s actually capable of casual sarcasm? Mahal´s beard, this day is becoming stranger by the second.

There´s a crash inside the room and before Gimli or any of the guards can go in to check, the doors are being pulled open and Legolas is there, all red faced and hard breathing.

"Let us go, Gimli." He mutters sullenly. "This place is poisonous."

"Is all well, Prince Legolas?" The guard that talked before asks.

"It is not, Tinwel, but it will be. My father will come to his senses..." He assures her, before he turns slightly so that his voice carries well into the throne room. "He has no other heirs, after all!"

The only response is another crash, and Gimli suspects his existence just ruined a perfectly fine bottle of elvenwine.

-

"I believe you had met my One before, Adad?" He comments casually as they dine. His mother´s fork hits on her plate rather hard as her head snaps up to look at Legolas under the light of the new reveal, and Gimli actually fears for his sister, who appears to be choking on her wine, but he keeps his stare fixed on Glóin across the table.

He´d expected many reactions from his father, but none of them involved the hearty laugh he lets out after a moment of assimilation.

"Adad?"

"Laddie, let me tell you a story." His father interrupts him, and he´s looking not at Gimli, but at Legolas himself, and when Gimli follows his gaze he finds his elf has taken the deep red color of the wine in his goblet.

-

"Please don´t mention it..." Legolas practically begs a while later, as close the door of their room behind them. Gimli smirks.

"Goblin mutant, huh?"


	5. The Undying Lands

Day 5: The Undying Lands

"Will you not miss it?" Legolas asks, as the shore grows smaller in the horizon. Gimli´s hand over his on the railing is no less heavy, warm or strong, despite its years.

"What of you? Will you not miss your Father, your forest?" Gimli asks back. Legolas knows he´s trying to divert him from giving a real answer, but he lets it slip.

"My Father I will see again, when he too sails, and there are plenty of forests where we are headed." He says and his heart aches as the words leave his lips for it does hurt him, his father´s face when they said their last goodbyes. "There were only two people I could not bear to leave behind. One faded under the weight of his years, and the other I steal away, but I wonder, will he not miss his home? Will he not resent me later, when he longs for his mines, for his loved ones?"

"Oh, but what will I miss, if I sail with my most loved one, and I sail for home?" The Dwarf´s hand clenches tight around his own and Legolas feels the corners of his eyes wrinkle as he smiles.

"Your mines, then?"

"Laddie, I will learn to carve wood and cook dirt into stone if I have to, it would take a lot more than mines and ore to make me stay while you go."

"You will remain mortal, though."

"Aye, and I shall pass away at some point, as mortals are prone to do." Gimli nods. "But I will see you home before I do."

They stay in silence for a long moment, before Legolas speaks softly again.

"Find me again in the Second Song, Gimli."

"You can be damn sure we will build Arda from the ground again, and I will sit on my arse and wait for you, Legolas, so don´t make me wait for too long or I will be very cross with you."

Legolas laughs and squeezes his Dwarf´s hands, and together they make their way to the Undying Lands.


	6. Hair/Braiding

Day 6: Hair/braiding

He has spent years learning what each braid means.

It has always fascinated him, that what he's considered a practical necessity for the entirety of his life could hold so deep a meaning, so he runs his fingers over each and every one, feels the beads and the clamps and asks and listens.

The first one he ever recognizes is the thick mourning braid, which Gimli weaves into his beard as soon as they reach the relative safety of Lothlórien (He doesn't say a thing, or mentions that he'd watched as Gimli wove it because even then he has a light understanding that the grooming of their hair is very private for Dwarves, but he keeps the memory anyways) and Legolas knows he too mourns for Mithrandir.

The morning after the battle in Helm's Deep, Gimli makes him wait before they leave for breakfast, and Legolas is about to turn to ask him what's wrong, when he feels the thick, agile fingers running through his hair, and he shivers with a pleasure he definitely wasn't expecting.

"Is this...?" He half asks once the Dwarf is done, caressing the tight-knit braid at the base of his skull.

"A warrior braid." Gimli says behind him, and Legolas knows he's smiling, "I know this is far from your first battle, and that I won our contest, but laddie, you earned it."

Legolas smiles too and feels his heart about to burst. He learns how to weave the braid himself, but it's of no use, since Gimli is always there to offer to redo it and Legolas is much eager to let him.

He asks then, about all of the doings on Gimli's red hair, and gets his answers in a voice that pretends to be annoyed and fails miserably.

This is a miner's braid, this bead this, this clamp that... It's so much deeper than he'd thought.

Gimli has a braid that represents his father, of five sections with a gold bead woven in the middle. The one that represents his mother is more elaborate than any other he's seen, and it has a bone bead with the tiniest of emeralds incrusted, and the one for his sister, a bead made of the purest crystal that Legolas suspects she herself made. When they spend long days on Arod's back, he likes to imagine how Gimli's bead looks in his family's hair. Perhaps it's stone, or steel, for Gimli is tough as either, or carved wood and gold work, because Gimli is also skilled and prone to bursts of beauty.

Once they're in Gondor, he realizes Gimli has a new, different braid. It's made of three sections, each of which is woven through a single bead of their own. All are plain and without ornaments, one of bone, one of wood and one of rock.

"Is that what I think it is, my friend?"

"We're the Three Hunters, are we not?" Gimli grins. Legolas laughs and shakes his head and pretends it doesn't warm his heart, having Gimli wear him in his hair, even if the bead represents him more as an Elf than as himself.

"Do me a braid, will you Legolas?" Gimli sits in front of him on the oliphaunt-sized bed (they had (i)told(i) Aragorn they didn't need a room this big, but the man had been so busy with the coronation and the wedding that none of them had the heart to complain.)

Later, Legolas will be ashamed of the speed with which his hands fly to his lover's hair, but right now the only thing in his mind is that Gimli's hair is thick and coarse and (i)perfect(i) in every way.

"What kind of braid?" He asks after he's satisfied his curiosity.

"An Elvish braid, maybe? Just a braid from you is fine, the kind doesn't matter."

Legolas nods, and his fingers move deftly to twist and weave the red strands into an archer braid that he ends with a bead Gimli hands him (it's wooden and green, and painted with little Elvish glyphs that he guesses Aragorn translated for him, meaning "leaf" and "wild" and "one" and his hands are suddenly trembling too much) and ties with one of his own thin leather straps, before letting it fall back to mingle with the rest of the hair.

"And what would this one mean?" He asks. Gimli looks over his shoulder and gives him a playful grin.

"That one would mean I'm yours, laddie."

They don't leave the room for another two hours and by the time they do they're both sporting somewhat smug smiles, and there's a clearly dwarven braid on Legolas' hair, finished in a bead that has been being worked on for weeks now, only waiting for permission to be woven in place. It's iron with a minuscule golden rendition of the axe he's seen cleaving Orc heads countless times now, and an even smaller bird in mid-flight.

"I had been wondering what your bead looked like." Legolas comments, swinging the plaited lock of hair in front of his face, to better examine the accessory.

"It's not my usual design." Gimli shrugs. "I'll have to make new ones for those that I have gifted with one."

"Really? What has changed?" He asks.

"The bird is a recent addition." Gimli smirks and crosses his arms over his chest and he looks like he knows exactly what Legolas will ask now and well, he can't just let him down, can he?

"And what does the bird symbolize?"

"Why, you of course."


End file.
